


"Good boy, Kitty cat."

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste, M/M, Male Marinette - Freeform, Male/Male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype





	"Good boy, Kitty cat."

* * *

“DUDE! Watch Marin! I think he could beat Kim's record at this rate!"

Nino pulled out his phone and started recording his blue haired friend. Most of his class were also watching with slack jaws as the lanky boy seemed to glide around the track, jumping the hurdles like they were nothing.

"I had no idea he was so athletic!" Alya (Marin's best friend) leant her elbow on Nino's shoulder watching what had to be the baker boys fifth lap around the four hundred meter track. Nino finished recording and quickly hid his phone away as their teacher came over, with Marin behind him, the boy looking unfazed by his run. Alya walked over to her best friend with a water bottle, the only one not effected by the show of athleticism, she'd learnt early on into the friendship that the teen boy was full of surprises. Not only was he an amazing designer and baker but he was also an amazing gymnast and athlete. 

"Please! I could do twice as many laps as Marin! Right Sabrina!!" Attention that wasn't on the teacher, who was walking with the next runner, diverted to Chloe Bourgeois a blonde girl with far too much make up to be practical on a athletics lesson, or school in general.

"Of course she could!" The ginger girl next to Chloe with thick rimmed glasses called Sabrina perked up, crossing her arms to agree with her best friend. Marin ignored the two girls, he'd learnt a long time ago that getting involved with them wasn't worth it and only said anything if he had to intervene, instead just chugging down the water bottle he had been given. Now that he was standing still the heat was getting to him. It was different when he was Ladybug (yes it was feminine but regardless of sex actual Ladybirds were called the same thing anyway so...) because he was constantly running, jumping, dodging and just generally moving at all times so the heat never really took it's effect.

"Oh yeah!? Well I'd like to see you actually put your money where your mouth is Bourgeois you-" Marin placed a calming hand on Alya's shoulder, the tan-skinned girl stopping mid sentence to look up at him,"Chill Alya. It doesn't matter. If Chloe thinks she could run twice as many laps as I could, let her. No harm in it." The girl spluttered slightly and moved so her friends hand was no longer touching her as she turned to Nino and Adrien who had been on the side lines watching the exchange:

"Nino! Adrien! Back me up here! If somebody claimed they were better than you in something, when you were clearly better, how would you react!?"

Thankfully the rest of the class, including Chloe and Sabrina,had turned back to watching as Alix ran her laps because Marin couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He didn't like to brag and Alya knew it was a cheap move getting Adrien to add his opinion. The blue haired boy had a massive crush on the blonde model and got easily flustered if left alone with him for too long, he also had a tendency to go along with stuff if Adrien thought it was a good idea, he and Tikki had been working on that.

"Well I mean, dude, you could probably run circles around all of us! Chloe over there's probably not even gonna run, too scared of breaking a nail. If Chloe or anybody else told me they were a better DJ, I would make them prove it, not just stand there and let them try and make me feel inferior."

"But she isn't-"

"And Adrien!?"

The blond boy chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck before smiling softly and looking Marin directly in the eye, "Personally? I've got to say I'm with Nino. I know Chloe doesn't like running and isn't a very good athlete, I wouldn't let her put you down like that."

"But like I'm trying to say, she isn't-"

Before he could finish, he was cut off by a scream and the tell tale sound of an Akuma's evil laughter. The teacher turned to them all and nodded, they knew what to do. Get back into the school and hide. It was common practice now.

When they got into the school, Marin didn't follow everybody else, instead he snuck off into the boys changing room, where non of the boys obviously wanted to hide, and unlocked his locker quickly, for Tikki to pop out and yawn tiredly. Rushing, Marin nearly dropped the earrings as he fumbled to put them back in, having had to remove them for the PE lesson.

"TIKKI SPOTS ON!"

* * *

Throwing his yo-yo as far as he could, Ladybug managed to snag the gargoyle of the nearest building launching him down the street. Landing a few rooftops down from the latest Akuma, he crouched down surveying the latest threat to Paris and assessing them for a possible motive and weakness, absentmindedly playing with his yo-yo as he did.

"Why hello my prince~" snapping his head to the left, Ladybug jumped slightly when  he noticed the leather clad body of his partner, Chat Noir, crouched right next to him, "Shi- When, when did you get there!?" the laugh that he received brought a smile to his lips, sure he wasn't exactly romantically inclined towards his partner in (the prevention of) crime, but he did enjoy the teasing they had. "Tt, I think you're losing your edge LB, need me to help you catch up?" shaking his head and laughing slightly, Ladybug pushed the cat away from him gently by the forehead before standing up and watching the villain that had yet to move on, obviously waiting for them to appear.

"So what's this one all about?"

"I'm not too sure, all I've been able to figure out from watching him is that he has some sort of vendetta against happiness." Looking at his blond haired partner he saw the look of utter confusion cross the cats face, "What makes you say that?"

Before he got the chance to explain his assumption, the akuma zeroed in on them, zooming forward towards their rooftop with a battle cry of, " I am Mistress Tristesse! Here to rid all of Paris of their happiness! If I am not allowed my happiness neither shall anybody else!"

"Hawkmoth is seriously just taking advantage of people at this point isn't he?"

"Yep!"

Jumping in opposite directions, both superheroes landed facing each other with the akuma in the middle of them. The woman's long black hair obstructed everything from view, apart from a jewel that rested on the top of her [hood.](https://orig00.deviantart.net/77a0/f/2016/046/0/3/030fb5c5b2ba42d09df1f0c894dbd2c8-d9rm9ad.jpg)

"Listen! Mistress Tristesse! We can help you! I get that you're hurting inside I do! But I also know that hurting people won't make you feel any better! Tell me! When you've gone around hurting people has it made the sadness go away!?" Ladybug felt his breath get stuck in his throat as he saw his partner stand up and walk in front of the akuma, unarmed.

"What are you doing!?" he hissed to the blond who ignored him, holding his hands in a non-offensive gesture stepping closer to the woman who's tears were now becoming obvious as they turned her long black tresses into greyish, oil like strands.

"I- It didn't! B-But they don't deserve to be happy! **They** made it very clear that I don't deserve happiness! So nobody else should get it either!" Ladybug gripped his yo-yo tighter as he saw Chat Noir step closer to the akuma victim, he wasn't going to risk his best friend getting hurt.

"Whoever they are, it doesn't matter! What's your real name? Come on, it's okay. We can talk through this! This isn't a healthy way of dealing with your emotions, but it's fine. Once we rid you of the akuma we'll get you help. Okay?"

Ladybug loosened his grip on his yo-yo seeing the akuma reach for the stone on her hood, before a purple silhouette appeared over where the girls eyes were hidden by her hair, a strange buzzing noise sounded in his ears before the Akuma spoke again, "Yes Hawkmoth."

* * *

Ladybug watched it all as if it happened in slow motion.

He saw the akuma's hand swipe forward and saw as Chat Noir was flung through the air, his baton falling to the rooftop.

 _ **"CHAT!"** _ Without thinking, Ladybug ran forward, swiping the fallen baton up off of the ground and launched his yo-yo out, swinging as quickly as possible and seeing the falling body of his partner flail as the cat themed hero seemed to realise he didn't have his baton.

"CHAT GRAB MY HAND!" he saw the other teens eyes 'bug' out as he quickly threw himself forward, trying to reach him before he hit the ground. Quickly grasping the clawed fingers that were held out to him, Ladybug managed to land on the balcony of a nearby building, holding his partner bridal style. Hair windswept and short of breath he looked down at the cat in his arms. Still trembling from adrenalin and from the fear of the reality that just set into him, "Don't you ever-" he huffed trying to regain his breath as he gave a shaky smile to the boy in his arms, "Don't you ever dare scare me like that again you stupid cat! Am I understood..." locking eyes with the green eyed teen he saw him nod, his partner also regaining his breath from the near miss situation.

In a moment of stupidity that he would refuse to look back on later, Ladybug leant his face closer to the cats face and mumbled a quiet, "Good boy, Kitty cat." Before placing the hero on his own two feet, and handing him his baton.

"We have an akuma to de-evilise and a young girl to help out come on kitty." 

* * *

 “And then! And you’ll never guess this! And then Ladybug just leant in really close and I don’t know what happened because I couldn’t get that good of a view, but I think they kissed! Because when Ladybug and Chat Noir’s faces came into view they were both blushing!”

Marin leant his head on his arms that were crossed on the table, listening to Alya as she explained everything that she’d been able to capture of the akuma fight. Of course, Marin had already told her that she needed to stop or she’d get hurt, but the girl just didn’t listen. He also really wanted to correct her that, no, the two superheroes hadn’t kissed. But of course, that would be suspicious and he didn’t need another thing to explain.

”What you two talking about?”

Nino and Adrien turned around in their seats to face the two, it being the last ten minuets of the last lesson of the day the teacher let them talk, and Marin moved his head slightly to be able to get a better view of the handsome blond talking to him and his best friend.

”Only the biggest scoop of the year! I think Ladybug and Chat Noir finally got together!”

The shocked look on Adrien’s face couldn’t be rivalled with, though Nino’s expression came pretty close. The two boys leant in closer, so that they could all whisper. “What? But I thought it got cleared up a while ago by Prime Queen’s attack that the two didn’t have any romantic relationship? And Prime Queen only attacked two months ago. Are you speculating again?” Nino gave his girlfriend a look that made it clear he didn’t believe what she was saying.

”Nino’s right Alya, I mean Ladybug made it pretty clear he didn’t like Chat Noir and that the pictures were taken out of context...” the blue haired boy didn’t miss the slightly down cast look the model had when he spoke about the lack of romantic feelings shared between the two partners, but brushed it off. Maybe he was a shipper of him and his partner? After all, the possibility that Adrien was gay or even bisexual wasn’t very likely so it wasn’t like he would actually care if the two were together or not..

”No, but you guys don’t get it! I have video evidence of them kissing!” The two boys looked like gaping fish and Marin finally decided to join the conversation, swatting the brown haired girl softly on the back of the head, “You told me that you didn’t get a clear view of their faces, you don’t have video evidence of anything but them looking embarrassed about being close.” Grumbling he put his head back in his arms, he was physically tired out from the akuma attack, emotionally tired out from the shock of nearly losing Chat and mentally tired out from the stress of school, Ladybug and the ten orders that he had waiting for him after school.

”If I didn’t know any better I would say you were jealous Marin.”

He could practically hear the smirk in Alya’s tone, so without even bothering to move his head he replied, “What? Jealous of a black cat? Or of a ladybug? Because I can assure you Alya, I’m not jealous of either.”

”Oh really? Because last I checked you were close with both Chat Noir AND Ladybug.” Raising his head he shot a glare at the reporter as the statement caught the attention of many of their classmates.

”Dude what? You know Ladybug and Chat Noir? Awesome!”

He waved his hands slightly trying to disarm the attention placed solely on him, “I mean, I’ve met Chat Noir a few times! I wouldn’t say I know him per say! And I’ve spoken to Ladybug once or twice! But again! I wouldn’t say that I know know them! Alya’s just exaggerating.”

The other classmates seemed to buy it because they all seemed to disperse and Alya was just about to continue when she was cut off by Kim, “Hey Marin I wanted to know,” he turned to see the runner fully, seeing the smug smile on his lips, “Do you think you could beat me in an arm wrestling competition? I’ve had one against nearly everybody. It’s just you and Agreste that I’m waiting on now.”

With a small smile, that he knew made Kim feel uncomfortable because he didn’t raise to the challenge, he spoke: “I don’t know Kim, you know what? I accept your challenge but,” He steeled himself mentally before turning to Adrien, “Would you like to go first?” 

The blond nodded and turned back to his seat as Kim walked round and the two placed their elbows on the desk.

* * *

 ”I can believe both you and Adrien beat Kim! Boy you didn’t tell me you had muscles!”

”Alya please stop squeezing my arm, I’m trying to use the machine.”

His best friend ignored him, continuing to squeeze his arm even as he told her again. Deciding to ignore her Marin focused on the green satin below his finger tips. The delicate fabric was going to be apart of the princess dress he was making on commission for Manon’s birthday party. It was her coatume and a gift from her mother, although Marin guessed it would also count as part of his present to her as well.

”Alya!”

He released the foot pedal of the machine and turned in his spinny chair to see Alya giving him a guilty look, hand still outstretched toward his arm. “Oh come on! Just tell me how you’re such an athlete! I can feel the muscles under your skin but it doesn’t even show! How!? All you do is bake and sew all day!” He shrugged smiling to himself as he turned back to the machine. Yeah all he did was bake and sew all day, nothing else but school. Totally.

“I don’t know okay? Maybe all those deliveries I carry built up my muscle?” He flexed his arm for show hearing Alya giggle before he got back to work, noticing the girl lean over his shoulder to watch the dress being made, “You’ll make a wonderful house-husband you know.”

”What!?” He, again, stopped sewing the dress and looked incredulously at his best friend, “Why do you say that!?”

”Marin,” she turned him in his chair and placed two hands on his shoulders,”Do you really think that you’d be the top in the relationship?”

It took a few seconds for the statement to sink in. Before, with a red face, he screeched out an embarrassed: “Alya!”

Said girl laughed at him asking a very fake ‘What?’ before she erupted in giggles again. Marin was glad that because of how low his chair was Alya was bigger than him, because he was able to curl up into a ball in his chair, hiding his face in his hands.

”We... We’re fourteen Alya! I’m not thinking of having sex any time soon! And why would you even say something like that!?”

* * *

Sliding back in his chair away from the desk, Marin stretched his arms above his head; feeling tired but accomplished.

"And... I now have no more orders... Tikki are you still awake?" Not even bothering to get up from his chair, Marin pushed himself around the first level of his room and spotted the dotted kwami curled up on Manon's dress. A soft smile came to the miraculous holders face as he scooped up the small being and stood - moving his chair to it's rightful place- before making his way up to the second level of his room and collapsing on his bed.

"Night Tikki..."

"Mhm..."

A small chuckle escaped him. Sleep climbing into his mind, he quickly checked his clock to see how much sleep he would get, feeling no surprise when it read half past three in the morning. "Just another day in the life of a superhero..." he mumbled as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

 

 


End file.
